I Have Many Senpai But My Senpai Is You
by VanillaMint Dayo
Summary: Pada Akhirnya cerita kita tidak akan pernah menyentuh sekuel. Apakah cerita kita termasuk drama picisan? / Akax Kuro,Bl, male x male ,oocness,mybe Typo, Akakuro as always/ Cosplay!Akakuro-chan/ deklarasi cinta untuk senpai tak tergapai/ penuh curhatan author/ DLDR/


"Tetsuya, aku menyukaimu. Tetsuya mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

Kata-kata itu selalu terniang sampai sekarang. kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh seorang senpai padaku. Akashi Seijuurou namanya. Sosok yang selalu dekat denganku, namun terlalu jauh untuk aku raih.

Tiga tahun yang lalu kata-kata itu terucap dari sosok yang aku kagumi untuk pertama kali. Kata-kata yang terucap ketika kami berdua sedang dilanda kasmaran orang jatuh cinta. Namun, kata-kata itu juga yang membuat kami semakin menghindar dan semakin jauh. Membuatku semakin lama semakin sadar, bahwa memang seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tidak pernah mengenalnya dan tidak pernah mengaguminya, bahkan sampai untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

.

 **I Have Many Senpai But My Senpai Is You**

 **Kuroko No Basket Doesn't Mine**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi is owner**

 **Semua karakter yang dipakai bukan milik saya, melainkan milik pencipta masing-masing**

 **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya With slight Harem!Kuro

Cosplayer!Akakuro

Warn : Yaoi, BL, Malex male, **OOCnees parah** , typo, dsb.

Summary : Pada Akhirnya cerita kita tidak akan pernah menyentuh sekuel. Apakah cerita kita termasuk drama picisan?

 **Tidak suka. Tidak usah flame, tidak usah baca. Silahkan kembali dan Scrolling down cerita lain**./becanda. **Tidak suka. Silahkan klik kembali sebelum menyesal.** Wanna review? Klik tulisannya di bawah.

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

.

Saat itu hari pertama, ah bukan. Saat itu adalah hari dimana pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Akashi-senpai setelah cukup lama mengenalnya via dunia maya. Akan aku perkenalkan lagi dirinya. Namanya Akashi , itu yang sering di sebut oleh teman-temannya, seorang cosplayer baru yang cukup terkenal di kalangan para cosplayer lama. Seorang cosplayer yang menularkan hobinya memakai kostum unik padaku. Seorang cosplayer yang mengubah seorang anak otaku sepertiku berani bermain kostum dan tampil di depan umum.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku datang ke sebuah event bunkasai sekolah, dengan modal yang sudah cukup matang dan kalau boleh jujur aku tidak berharap bertemu dengan Akashi senpai saat itu. Mikaze Ai dari anime Uta no Prince-sama maji love 1000% menjadi karakter yang aku pilih untuk pertama kali. Menurutku karakternya cocok dengan wajahku—soalnya sama-sama datar— bersama Ogiwara Shigehiro yang bertugas menjadi sahabatku saat di event dan sebagai fotografer dadakan, Kami berangkat dengan penuh semangat. Awalnya, hanya berencana untuk mencari racun waifu masing-masing dan memborong mercendise waifu.

Seperti event bunkasai pada umumnya, tentu banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang, dan para cosplayer yang berlalu lalang di sekitar event. Terlalu banyak para cosplayer dengan costume yang begitu detail sampai rasanya ingin sekali menyentuh kostum yang mereka gunakan. Tidak membuang waktu,pada akhirnya Origawa-kun dan aku memutuskan untuk hunting foto para cosplayer, terutama cosplayer waifu kami.

Saat sedang hunting inilah pada akhirnya aku bertemu dan mengenal beberapa cosplayer yang ternyata merupakan senpaiku di sekolah dan juga Akashi-senpai.

"Origawa-kun lihat, itu bukannya Ferid-sama dari Owari No Seraph,bukan?" Saat itu tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap seorang cosplayer dengan rambut silver panjang yang di ikat dengan poni menyamping. Kostum putihnya yang khas mengingatkanku pada seorang vampire berambut kuning yang manis.

"Yang mana?" Tanya ogiwara-kun kembali sambil memicingkan mata pada sosok yang dimaksud.

"Itu, yang sedang berfoto dengan dua gadis itu."ujarku sambil menunjung pada sosok yang kumaksud. Ogiwara-kun kembali memicingkan manik kayu basahnya.

Ah, orang itu berjalan ke arah kami. sosok itu begitu elegan ketika berjalan, jubah putihnya berkibar lembut ditiup angin kecil,ekspresi nya begitu sesuai dengan Ferid-sama yang ada di anime, kostumnya juga begitu detail. Bahkan sampai motif belah ketupat dan renda di lengannya. Dan dia cukup ramah dengan para pengunjung yang meminta foto. Ya, ampun. Itu Ferid-sama yang asli ya. Aku dan Ogiwara-kun sesaat mematung, hanya mengamati setiap gerak dan langkah kakinya yang berbalut boot sepaha dengan mata berbinar.

"Kuroko, kau lihat yang tadi?" Ogiwara-kun bertanya, aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Mata kami berdua masih terus mengamati cosplayer Ferid-sama. "Kau lihat detail kostumnya Kuroko? Pro sekali ya?" Aku sekali lagi mengangguk. "Kau lihat cara dia berjalan tadi, penjiwaannya, Kece banget!" Sekali lagi mengangguk "Itu Ferid-sama yang asli Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara-kun menatapku penuh binar, dan aku gantian menatap Origawa-kun dengan penasaran. Entah, apa yang kami pikirkan. Tapi, memang pemikiran kami sepertinya sama. Kami sama-sama mengangguk mengerti. Dengan sedikit berlari, kami mengejar cosplayer Ferid-sama, dan berfoto dengannya. Sejak saat itulah, Aku jadi mengenal Akashi-senpai.

Sejak event bunkasai itulah kami jadi saling bertemu di event-event selanjutnya. Kami semakin akrab dan pada akhirnya kami mulai dekat. Chatting dunia maya semakin banyak, samrtphoneku penuh dengan pesan-pesan singkat dan telepon masuk dari Akashi-senpai. Kami, jadi sering berangkat ke event bersama atau berencana projek cosplay bersama. Semakin lama hubungan kami semakin aneh, aku jadi jantungan saat ia memanggilku dengan nama Tetsuya dan aku suka saat ia tertawa atau hanya tersenyum , aku jadi malu ketika dia merayuku, dan aku jadi tidak sabaran ketika kami akan bertemu di event. Aku mendadak senang ketika perasaan setruman listrik mengalir hingga membuat tanganku sakit ketika kami berjabat tangan. Entah perasaan apa itu aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, menurut Ogiwara-kun aku sedang jatuh cinta pada Akashi-senpai. Tapi, aku tidak percaya. Mungkin bukan jatuh cinta, mungkin karena terlalu mengaggumi Akashi-senpai, aku jadi seperti fans yang bertemu idolanya. Tentu saja aku merasa sangat senang.

Sampai malam itu, Dari telepon Akashi-senpai menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Jujur saja, aku sungguh senang, ketika ia bertanya bahwa apakah aku ingin menjadi pacarnya, rasanya kamarku yang penuh poster Kotori Minami dan Saber berubah jadi posternya Akashi-senpai.

Tapi, lagi-lagi hati dan pikiranku tidak sejalan. Niat hati ingin mengajukan perkataan ya, tapi, entah setan mana yang membuatku berpikiran untuk sedikit usil pada Akashi-senpai. Tidak, aku tidak merencakan apa-apa. Namun sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulutku membuat semuanya hancur. "Hmm… Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan, siapa yang menyatakan perasaanya secara langsung lebih dahulu dia yang akan menang."

Aku tidak tahu apakah perkataanku yang salah atau Akashi-senpai yang tidak peka. Namun sejak malam itu Akashi-senpai dan aku seperti tidak pernah saling mengenal lagi.

Hingga tiga tahun ini, hatiku terus saja mengutuk kebodohan yang aku buat. Kami tidak pernah berbicara lagi, bahkan ketika kami bertemu di event. Sadar atau tidak, Akashi-senpai ataupun aku berusaha selalu menghindar ketika hanya berpapasan, kami selalu berusaha agak tidak pernah bertukar tatapan. Meski begitu aku terus berharap kalau Akashi-senpai masih ingin berbicara padamu.

.

Pernah suatu ketika aku mencoba menyapanya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Meminta foto bersama adalah satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa berbicara padanya. Menyelipkan pertanyaan tentang projek cosplay terbarunya atau tentang kostumnya sekarang. Dan berhasil, kami memang bisa berbicara. Namun, kenapa Akashi-senpai terlihat sangat tidak suka ketika aku berbicara padanya. Kenapa ia memasang senyum seperti itu. Bukan, itu bukan senyum senang, itu senyum palsu. Akashi-senpai hanya menjawab singkat dan rasanya seperti berusaha untuk segera pergi. Manik scarletnya itu benar-benar membuatku takut, aku merasa ia sangat risih ketika aku berbicara padanya. Apa Akashi-senpai sebegitu bencinya padaku. Sungguh kenangan itu selalu membuatku ingin terus berhenti berharap akan Akashi-senpai.

Tapi terkadang, Akashi-senpai juga terlihat memberiku harapan. Sadar atau tidak, aku sering memergokinya menatapku dari kejauhan. Terkadang ia juga melempar senyum padaku ataupun menyindirku lewat statusnya di sosmed.

Selama tiga tahun ini, aku dan Akashi-senpai terus seperti itu. Kami tetap seperti dua orang yang saling mengenal dan pura-pura tidak mengenal. Ketika aku mendekatinya dia akan terus menghindariku. Menurut Ogiwara-kun, akulah yang terus mengharapkan Akashi-Senpai. Mungkin lebih tepatnya gagal moveon. Benar, aku selama tiga tahun tidak pernah berhasil berpindah hati dari Akashi-senpai. Mungkin aku akan move on ketika Akashi-senpai sudah memiliki pacar baru, itu juga yang aku inginkan. Namun nyatanya selama tiga tahun ini Akashi-senpai tidak pernah terlihat tertarik pada siapapun.

Padahal mungkin aku akan berhenti berharap pada Akashi-senpai ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan sosok baru yang dicintainya, dengan begitu aku akan sadar bahwa aku tidak punya harapan untuk bersamanya.

Banyak yang menyarankan seharusnya akulah yang mencari sosok yang baru dahulu. Mungkin Akashi-senpai juga berpikir yang sama denganku. Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Akashi-senpai bukan orang seperti itu. Dia ramah pada semua orang-pengecualian buatku- apalagi dia keren. Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang terpesona pada Akashi-senpai.

Sebenarnya memang akulah yang tidak pernah bisa berpaling dari Akashi-senpai. Bahkan aku tidak pernah bisa memberikan sedikitpun perasaan sukaku pada orang lain yang bahkan lebih berani menyatakan perasaan sukanya padaku secara langsung.

.

Seperti halnya Aomine Daiki-senpai. Salah satu otaku gundam (1) yang merupakan teman dekatnya Akashi-senpai. Aomine-senpai ini salah satu tetuah yang terkenal di kalangan cosplayer-cosplayer lama. Orang yang ramah sekali, aku cukup dekat dengan Aomine-senpai. Perawakannya tinggi, kulitnya tan kelebihan coklat, rambutnya biru gelap dipotong pendek. Meskipun ia bukan seorang cosplayer, namun ia tidak kalah terkenalnya dengan para cosplayer. Orang kedua yang tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Akashi-senpai selain Ogiwara-kun. Pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku saat kami sedang duduk santai di belakang panggung setelah lomba cosplay selesai. Awalnya aku berpikir mungkin ini saatnya bisa menunjukkan pada Akashi-senpai bahwa aku bisa dahulu berpindah hati darinya. Tapi, sebenarnya aku cukup jijik dengan kelakuan Aomine-senpai yang mengoleksi video JAV.

Benar, ia terkenal bukan hanya karena sebagai seorang otaku gundam, ia juga mengoleksi action figure dan juga nendoroid(2) hingga berkotak-kotak. Mulai dari Miku,Umaru sampai Sonico. Uang gaji bulananya habis untuk membeli gundam dan action figure. Aku pernah datang ke rumahnya ketika perayaan tahun baru dan dia memang punya kamar khusus untuk gundam dan action figurenya dan yang paling membuat ia terkenal di kalangan para cosplayer terkhusunya para lelaki adalah kenyataan bahwa Aomine-senpai sama dengan gudangnya JAV, ia punya semuanya, bergiga-giga byte, punya 6 buah harddisk khusus berisi video seperti itu. Kau bisa bayangkan punya pacar yang sangat mesum seperti itu, aku sih tidak. Jadi karena alasan itulah aku menolaknya. Namun, meski begitu, Aomine-senpai masih tetap baik padaku. Kami masih mengobrol sampai sekarang, kami masih tetap berteman.

Tidak lama setelah aku menolak Aomine-senpai. Kagami Taiga-senpai juga mulai mendekatiku. Kagami-senpai juga merupakan otaku gundam sama seperti Aomine-senpai. Ia juga mengenal Akashi-senpai. Ia punya tubuh yang maskulin seperti Aomine-senpai, sedikit lebih pendek dari Aomine-senpai. Meski begitu ,tingginya tetaplah di atas orang jepang rata-rata. Rambutnya merah dengan sedikit hitam di beberapa bagian. Kulitnya tan. Kalau tidak salah Kagami-senpai pernah tinggal di Amerika. Ia orang yang ramah dan sekilas mirip seperti Aomine-senpai , tidak termasuk mesumnya. Kagami-senpai adalah cosplayer dengan dominasi projectnya adalah tokusatsu(3) dan juga armor(4). Dan yang paling membuatku terkejut, ia membuatkan kue ulang tahun untukku dan mengantarnya ke rumah bersama Ogiwara-kun. Aku sungguh tidak enak hati pada Kagami-senpai saat itu. Tidak lama setelahnya, Kagami-senpai menyatakan perasannya padaku pada saat event dengan wajah malu-malu. Kalau di pikir, Kagami-senpai itu lucu sekali, dan aku sempat mulai menyukai tingkah lakunya.

Namun, lagi-lagi aku menolaknya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Maaf, Kagami-senpai. Aku sepertinya belum bisa melupakan Akashi-senpai." Adalah ucapanku pada Kagami-senpai waktu itu. Tentu yang aku lihat adalah wajah kecewanya Kagami-senpai. Tapi, Kagami-senpai hanya tersenyum dan menggaguk paham. "Ya, aku mengerti. Kuroko masih menyukai Akashi , tidak apa-apa." ia tersenyum lebar setelahnya. Sungguh aku merasa bersalah pada Kagami-senpai, tapi mau bagaimanapun, perasaanku tidak pernah bisa melepas Akashi-senpai semudah itu. Padahal aku ingin sekali membebaskan diri dari bayangan Akashi-senpai. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa rasa sukaku begitu besar pada Akashi-senpai. Apa memang selamanya perasaan suka ini pada akhirnya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan?

.

Dan penolakanku pada beberapa orang masih tetap berlangsung sampai sekarang. Seperti halnya juga yang terjadi dengan Midorima-senpai. Midorima-senpai juga merupakan salah satu cosplayer yang sangat dekat denganku. Kami pernah project bersama dan tampil bersama-meski tidak menang. Midorima-senpai juga merupakan cosplayer yang mengambil aliran armor. Project terakhirnya kalau tidak salah menjadi Genos dari Anime One Punch-man. Ia juga orang yang paling akrab dengan Akashi-senpai. Berhubung mereka pernah menjadi satu tim. Bisa dibilang, aku termasuk orang yang sering jadi korban sekuharanya Midorima-senpai. Meski kelihatannya ia sangat pendiam dan tsundere, tapi ia berani memelukku dan paling sering mencubit pipiku. Mungkin karena aku senang curhat dengan Midorima-senpai tentang Akashi-senpai, makanya, aku merasa tidak masalah jika dipeluk-peluk oleh Midorima-senpai. Lagipula aku memang menganggap Midorima-senpai seperti kakakku sendiri. Ialah yang sering mengatakan kalau aku harus segera beralih dari Akashi-senpai. Bahkan Midorima-senpai terang-terangan menawarkan dirinya menggantikan Akashi-senpai.

Saat itu aku sedang terduduk lemas, karena baru saja untuk kesekian kalinya merasa dihindari oleh Akashi-senpai. Seperti biasa, Midorima-senpai akan datang mendekatiku sambil menepuk atau mengelus kepalaku dan kemudian mencubit pipiku. Begitu terus sampai aku tersenyum, dia bilang aku terlihat manis jika tersenyum. Saat itulah, ia yang jelas tahu kejadian yang baru saja aku alami menawarkan diri, "Kuroko, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa seperti Akashi, nodayo. Aku juga tahu, Kuroko belum bisa berhenti memikirkan Akashi, tapi aku bisa menggantikan posisi Akashi, nodayo. Kalau Kuroko mau, aku bisa membuat Kuroko tidak lagi memikirkan Akashi. Tidak usah buru-buru, kita bisa jalan bareng atau project cosplay bersama lagi, seperti ini saja. Tapi, coba izinkan aku untuk membuat Kuroko nyaman, terlindungi dan bergantung padaku. Pasti Kuroko akan segera melupakan Akashi, nodayo" Midorima-senpai berkata denga begitu lembut sambil kembali menepuk kepalaku atau mengelus tanganku. Jujur saja, Midorima-senpai benar-benar menyatakan di waktu yang tepat. Aku bahkan rasanya ingin sekali menangis saat itu. Tapi, entah karena alasan apalagi, aku menolak kebaikan orang lain. Aku hanya bisa memandang Midorima-senpai yang berlutut di depanku dengan senyum miris.

"Maaf, Midorima-senpai. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus apa, aku sudah berusaha merelakan Akashi-senpai, tapi… aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa memanfaatkanmu senpai. Aku sama sekali belum bisa bangkit dari Akashi-senpai. Maaf senpai…"Suaraku begitu lirih saat itu,mungkin Midorima-senpai hanya berusaha menghiburku. Ia pasti sudah tahu apa jawabanku dan Midorima-senpai hanya terkekeh kecil dan kembali menepuk kepalaku dan mencubitku berkali-kali. Sedikit banyak aku mungkin berterima kasih padanya, tapi juga merasa bersalah padanya. Tapi, pada Akhirnya Aku dan Midorima-senpai masih tetap seperti biasa. Ia masih sering menyindirku tentang kegagalanku move on dan diikuti ejekan dari Aomine dan Kagami-senpai. Kami masih tetap berteman dan mengobrol seperti biasa. Namun, kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan ini bersama Akashi-senpai? Sulitkah hanya untuk membuat kami kembali berteman, seperti saat dulu sebelum kami mulai jatuh cinta?

Aku Pernah beberapa kali mendengar Akashi-senpai mendekati beberapa cosplayer yang katanya ia sukai. Tapi, sampai sekarang pun ia tidak pernah jadian dengan siapa-siapa. Akashi-senpai, apa jangan-jangan kau juga tidak bisa melupakanku?—konyol. Tidak mungkin orang seperti Akashi-senpai tidak ada yang menoticenya. Dia salah satu cosplayer kece dan tidak adakah yang membuatnya tertarik. Apa Akashi-senpai juga menungguku untuk jadian dengan orang lain. Tapi, bagaimana bisa. Kalau ketika berpapasan dengan Akashi-senpai saja aku selalu menggigit Ogiwara-kun atau mencekiknya atau memukulnya sampai ia kesakitan karena begitu senangnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Akashi-senpai. Akashi-senpai tahu, bahwa hati ini masih berdetak kencang untuk Akashi-senpai. Apa kita tidak akan pernah bisa berteman lagi, ne Akashi-senpai!

.

* * *

.

Aku tahu mengharapkan sesuatu yang sudah menolakmu itu adalah perbuatan sia-sia. Dan seharusnya kau berusaha untuk melupakannya karena ia membencimu. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Akashi-senpai mengatakan dengan keras di depan umum kalau ia sangat-sangaaat membenciku. Tapi, ketika aku terus memakukan dokrin itu di hatiku, kenapa Akashi-senpai selalu memberiku sepercik harapan. Tidakkah kau sangat keterlaluan Akashi-senpai. Tatapanmu selalu mengatakan kau sangat membenciku, tapi kenapa ketika aku meminta bantuanmu kau begitu baik. Kenapa kau masih saja menatapku dari kejauhan dengan pandangan yang aneh? Ah, apa mungkin kau hanya tidak ingin berlama-lama berbicara denganku. Ya bisa saja begitu. Atau semua itu hanya perasaanku saja yang terlalu berharap padamu.

Aku masih ingat ketika saat itu, Aku hanya memikirkan satu orang yang bisa aku mintai bantuan. Mungkin kau berpikir, aku sangat menyebalkan karena harus merepotkanmu, bukan senpai. Ya, waktu itu aku akan membuat projek cosplay bersama Ogiwara-kun. Ogiwara-kun sekarang mulai melangkah mengikuti jejak temannya ini.

Jadi, waktu itu aku dan Ogiwara-kun ingin mencosplaykan karakter dari anime 'K'. Ogiwara-kun ingin mencoba menjadi Misaki yata dan Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda dengan melakukan Crossplay(5) dan karakter yang aku pilih adalah Anna Kushina. Semua sudah sesuai rencana dan sudah siap tampil untuk hari H. Tapi, ternyata suatu kendala terjadi. Wig Silver yang aku pesan tidak akan datang tepat waktu. Sementara aku dan Ogiwara-kun sudah terlanjur mendaftar lomba. Aku panik, tentu saja. Sementara event tinggal tiga hari lagi. Dan saat itulah aku berpikir untuk meminjam wig milik Akashi-senpai. Karena hanya dia yang aku tahu mempunyai wig abu-abu panjang. Butuh satu hari untuk aku bisa memulai percakapan via sosmed dengannya. Jujur saja, aku tidak berharap banyak Akashi-senpai mau meminjamkannya. Tapi, lagi semua diluar dugaan,

 **[Boleh saja, nanti akan aku bawa wignya di event. Nanti aku yang antar. :D]**

Saat membaca itu, jujur saja jantungku rasanya ingin lepas. Tidak percaya, tentu saja. Akashi-senpai langsung meminjamkan tanpa menanyakan apa-apa lagi. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku kalau Akashi-senpai tidak sedang bercanda.

[Benar boleh, Akashi-senpai? Aku janji akan mencucinya setelah aku pakai X3. Jadi, aku harus bayar berapa untuk sewa satu hari senpai?

 **[Haha. Tidak usah dicuci juga gak pa2. Simpan saja, untuk kamu XD. Tidak usah bayar.]**

[Pasti aku cuci. Setidaknya aku harus bayar harga wignya senpai. Aku traktir deh]

 **[Boleh saja. Yang pasti Aku gak akan terima kalau uang]**

Percakapan mulai berlanjut, aku mulai mencoba bertanya sesuatu yang setidaknya akan dibalas oleh Akashi-senpai. Kalian tahu, lagi-lagi hal seperti itu membuatku berharap lebih pada Akashi-senpai. Tanpa aku sadari Akashi-senpai kembali menjatuhkanku dari ketinggian yang sangat menyakitkan.

Hari itupun tiba, Aku merasa cukup bersemangat, bukan hanya proyek cosplay yang berhasil diwujudkan, tapi juga pada akhirnya aku bisa kembali berbicara dengan Akashi-senpai,itu harapannya. Namun sayangnya, Semua memang tidak pernah sejalan dengan harapan. Akashi -senpai tidak mengantarkan wignya padaku seperti kata-katanya kemarin. Lagi, aku panik saat itu. Apalagi di event itu ia tidak sedang cosplay dan sedang menjadi assisten salah satu peserta lomba nasional. Itu berarti kami tidak satu ruangan. Susah payah aku mencarinya, dan ketika bertemupun, Akashi-senpai tidak berbicara apa-apa padaku. Langsung tanpa basa-basi memberikan wignya untuk aku pinjam. Tanpa senyum, tanpa sepatah kata. Matanya tajam, menyuruhku untuk menjauh. Harapanku kembali akhirnya aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan berpura-pura senang karena diperbolehkan meminjam. Lalu segara undur diri dari hadapannya.

Hari itu lagi-lagi tidak sesuai harapan. Aku tidak berbicara sedikitpun, kami tidak sealing pandang lagi, kembali lagi untuk saling menghindar. Aku mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin Akashi-senpai sedang sibuk berhubung ia memang sedang membantu salah satu peserta. Sehingga aku mencoba untuk menunggu sampai ia senggang. Dan ya, aku berhasil bertemu lagi dengannya ketika acara penutupan. Aku mencoba mendekatinya yang sedang berdiri memandangi pengisi acara terakhir. Gugup tentu saja, aku mencoba berdiri di sampingnya. Kami mulai berbicara, aku memulainya dengan bertanya tentang wig miliknya yang aku pinjam, kemudian pembicaraan mengalir sampai drama-drama maling ponsel di belakang panggung. Jujur saja, meski kami berbicara seperti itu, tidak ada pandangan yang saling menatap. Kami berbicara dengan memandang drama Kabaret(6) yang dimainkan para cosplayer lokal sebagai hiburan. Kami memang berdiri bersebelahan tapi tetap saja rasanya begitu jauh. Entah ini takdir atau apa, kami tanpa sadar berdiri dengan sebuah rantai besi pembatas di antara kami. ya, hanya sebuah rantai besi pembatas antara pengunjung dan panitia. Tapi, kenapa rasanya berubah nebjadi tembok yang sangat tinggi. Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak hanya untuk melewati penghalang itu. Aku terpaku di sebelahnya tanpa bisa memandang ataupun menatapnya. Bahkan, ketika orang disekelilingku tertawa, aku merasa mereka mengejekku. Mengejek ketidakberanianku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Akashi-senpai.

Kembali aku pulang dengan wujud kecewa. Akashi-senpai lagi lagi menghindariku ketika aku mencoba untuk mentraktirnya makan. Jujur saja, aku sangat kesal padanya saat itu. Dia bodoh atau apa aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya mencoba berbuat baik padanya, tapi kenapa ia sama sekali tidak mau menerimanya. Apa dia bukan manusia sampai-sampai alergi padaku. Setelah hari itu, aku menghapus semua hal tentang Akashi-senpai, memutuskan untuk memblok semua akun yang masih berteman dengannya. Segalanya. Aku menyerah, aku tidak sanggup dianggap musuh oleh Akashi-senpai. Sudah cukup untuk semuanya, Akashi-senpai benar-benar sudah menghancurkanku hingga menjadi puing.

.

* * *

.

Waktu terus berlalu dengan akhir yang tidak bisa dibaca. Aku percaya Akashi-senpai akan lebih senang bila ia tidak pernah bertemu denganku. Aku terus mencoba untuk tenang ketika berpapasan dengan Akashi-senpai. Aku berusaha untuk tidak salah tingkah ketika Akashi-senpai berada di dekatku. Aku terus berusaha agar perasaan ini tidak akan pernah lagi untuk Akashi-senpai. Setidaknya aku harus punya satu sosok yang aku sukai lagi. Hilangkan Akashi-senpai dan semua kenangan indahnya. Meski tetap saja tangan ini gatal untuk tidak menstalk Akashi-senpai.

Beruntunglah, di saat menyakitkan itu. Aku bertemu seorang cosplayer baru, tampil sebagai Shokudaikiri Mitsutada dari Touken Ranbu. Perawakannya tinggi menjulang dan lagi ia tampak sempurna sebagai sosok Mitsutada. Bahkan Ogiwara-kun juga terpana. Belum banyak dikenal, karena masih baru. Ia sering datang bersama tiga orang temannya. Entah kenapa, aku senang melihatnya. Dan dia terlihat cukup ramah meski tidak pernah bersuara dan aku mulai tertarik dengannya. Setelah sekian lama mencari nama sang cosplayer dengan cara menstalknya, aku berhasil mengetahui namanya sebagai Mayuzumi Chihiro. Awalnya aku berpikir ia bisa mengantikan sosok Akashi-senpai , setidaknya kami bisa berteman seperti yang lain, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi, kali ini targetku salah. Setelah mencoba sedikit mendekatinya, aku merasa Mayuzumi-san bukan orang yang mudah diambil hatinya. Ia bahkan terlihat tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mencoba berbicara dengannya. Dan aku menyerah untuk tidak mendekatinya lebih dari hanya sekedar menyukai cosplaynya.

Pada akhirnya, aku tetap tidak berpaling dari Akashi-senpai.

Meski aku tahu sampai saat ini, kami akan tetap seperti ini. Saling menghindar, tidak ingin menatap dan lebih memilih berbalik arah ketika akan berpapasan. Tapi, aku yakin hal seperti itu tidak akan berlaku selamanya. Dan itu baru saja terjadi.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu tepatnya. Event nasional tahunan kembali diadakan. Aku maupun Akashi-senpai tidak pernah bertemu hingga saat ini. ia kembali muncul dalam wujud Rin dari anime Free dan aku hanya menjadi Mikaze Ai dengan kostum yang berbeda. Hari itu kami tidak pernah berpapasan, bertatapan atau saling menghindar. Aku berusaha setenang mungkin bila dia ada di dekatku. Meski aku lagi-lagi memergokinya menatapku. Aku hanya mencoba membalas menatapnya. Tapi, ternyata memang tidak mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya, apalagi kami satu ruangan.

Saat itu aku ingin pulang karena acara sudah selesai dan lomba seiyuu yang aku ikuti sudah selesai. Dan dia di sana baru saja masuk dari pintu belakang panggung. kami sempat terpaku beberapa saat , dan biasanya dalam kondisi seperti ini Akashi-senpai akan berbalik arah mencoba menghindariku, namun kali ini berbeda. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, akupun begitu. Berjalan pelan kearahnya. Lagi-lagi tatapan kami tidak bertemu. Aku hanya menunduk, mencoba untuk tidak menatap Akashi-senpai. Mencoba untuk tidak bertumbrukan bahu . Saat itulah aku sadar. Biasanya jantungku akan berdetak cepat ketika ia melewatiku, tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku sudah berpapasan dengan Akashi-senpai dan kali ini jantungku tidak berdetak secepat biasanya, aku bisa bernafas lega dan tidak ada sensasi gemetar. Aku berbalik menatap Akashi-senpai yang semakin menjauhiku. Aku pegang dadaku yang sama sekali tidak salah tingkah.

Ah, inikah saatnya.

Akashi-senpai apa ini pertanda bahwa kita sudah tidak saling terhubung lagi, apa memang ini saatnya aku bisa melepaskanmu dari pikiranku, ne Akashi-senpai.

Entah kenapa ada rasa tidak rela yang menjalar hingga rasanya begitu semakin menyakitkan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **BERAKHIR DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA**

* * *

(1) = gundam sendiri merupakan robot yang berasal dari anime gundam seed. Disini otaku gundam berarti orang-orang yang doyan merakit gundam, dari yang masih berbentuk serpihan menjadi robot seutuhnya.

(2)= action figure dalam bentuk chibi dan biasanya bisa dibongkar pasang.

(3)= semacam kamen rider, power ranger atau ultraman atau pahlawan bertopengnya jepang.

(4)= kostumnya hampir keseluruhan terbuat dari busa ati(eva foam) contohnya genos

(5)= memerankan karakter yang berlawan jenis dengan sang cosplayer. Cowok menjadi cewek atau sebaliknya

(6)= semacam drama parodi yang dimainkan oleh beberapa cosplayer, biasanya isi cerita tidak pernah nyambung dengan kostum

* * *

a/n: ini adalah cerita based true story dengan sedikit penyesuaian. Maaf penuh curhatan saya. Saya cuman ingin ngeluarin unek-unek saja. Supaya kokoro ini bisa tenang. Saya tau ini gantung, karena cerita aslinya memang gantung sampe sekarang :''''D / notice gua kenapa senpai, susah amat. Jadi jangan berharap ada sekuel. Karena authornya juga belum dapet sekuel. Cosplay memang penuh drama, saya tau itu. Maaf jika ini mengecewakan kalian semua, saya gak tanggung jawab/kabur

Semoga akakuro-chan tidak kapok buat saya nistai.. love you nak/see you to akakuro-chan's next story

Wanna review?


End file.
